


Tsukishima's Glasses

by Flux_Uchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: POV Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima has horrible vision, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Tsukishima forgets his glasses at home. It really just spirals from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Tsukishima's Glasses

Tsukishima Kei had horrible vision. A fact well known to everyone. Or could easily be assumed, given the fact he never seemed to take off his glasses, even during sports. He knew this of course, and could generally realize he’d forgotten his glasses before getting too far out of the house should he forget them. 

Today he was not only running a little late, which was because he’d managed to sleep in accidentally, which in turn had been because he was up late finishing an assignment the teacher had sprung on them last minute, he was also rather tired. As such, he didn’t realize he’d forgotten his glasses until Tadashi commented on it when Kei finally caught up to him. 

“Hey Tsukki, did you forget your glasses?” Tadashi pulled on his sleeve when Kei didn’t respond right away. He started slightly, looking around. 

The world was, as expected given he wasn’t wearing his glasses, very blurry. Kei sighed. “I did.” 

“Too late to turn back now,” Tadashi fretted, checking his phone for the time. 

“Yep.” Kei had made it through two months of school without his glasses a couple of years ago when his broke and they couldn’t get him another pair yet, he could manage one day. Admittedly he’d been able to see the ground under his feet two years ago, but that wasn’t the point. 

“I’ll make sure to write anything from the board down,” Tadashi reassured him. 

“Thanks.” Kei sighed. He’d live. Probably. After all, he’d probably have to endure the entire school asking why he didn’t have glasses on. Some with more concern than others. Although he did wonder if the idiot duo would even realize he wasn't wearing his glasses. He voiced that thought to Tadashi, who snickered. 

“I bet they won’t,” Tadashi decided, still snickering. 

“I suppose we’ll see.” Kei was pretty sure that was the gym. Hard to tell. It was a big building so he assumed it was. 

“Wrong gym Tsukki,” Tadashi said helpfully, steering him to a different, but still large building. 

“Ah.” This was why he tried not to forget his glasses. He was completely useless without them. “Who’s inside?” 

“Everyone but us,” Tadashi said, peering into the gym. “Come on, let's see who notices.” 

Kei huffed, but followed Tadashi inside. 

If anyone was giving him weird looks, he couldn’t tell. He could identify most of them, he could tell Kinoshita by the vaguely blondish blob, Hinata by the orange blob, Kageyama by the tall dark blob, Sugawara by the grey blob, Nishinoya by the short dark blob, and Asahi by the tall dark blob. Narita and Tanaka were indistinguishable, as were Ennoshita and Daichi. This would likely prove troublesome. 

“Hinata is squinting at you like he can’t figure out if something is wrong,” Tadashi whispered to him. Kei turned his head slightly and glared at the orange blob that was probably Hinata. It squeaked and disappeared behind Kageyama. 

One of the dark brown ones that was either Daichi or Ennoshita clapped his hands. “Come on, we got to start practice.” Ah, it was Daichi then. 

Practice was… interesting. Tadashi stuck next to him the entire time, so Kei took his cues from him, and used his hearing the rest of the time. Hinata and Kageyama were actually quiet for once in their lives, although Tadashi informed him it was because they were staring at him with utter confusion all over their faces. The rest of the team were also sneaking glances at him, so he did his best not to do anything out of the ordinary. 

Daichi drew him aside after practice. “Tsukishima, how bad is your vision?” 

Kei, who could not, in fact, see Daichi’s expression very well, just stared at him blankly. “I cannot tell the difference between you and Ennoshita if you’re more than six feet from me.” 

Daichi paused. “That is really bad.” 

“Trust me, I am well aware,” Kei replied dryly. “I will manage, however.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Daichi sounded rather doubtful, so Kei took that as a sign he should leave before they started talking about feelings or something. 

It was only at lunch that the weirdo duo managed to realize something was off and corner him about it. 

“Tsukishima!” Hinata shouted across the courtyard. He was probably jumping up and down, based on the bobbing orange blob. 

Tadashi was snickering beside him. “Took them long enough.” 

“And here I thought you’d make it to the end of the day,” Kei remarked dryly once they were within earshot. “What is it.” 

“You aren’t wearing your glasses!” Hinata accused, probably pointing an arm at him, although Kei only saw a vague streak of Hinata’s skin color. 

“I haven’t been all day, thank you for noticing,” Kei replied, ignoring them in favor of his lunch. 

“Can you even see us?” Kageyama asked, probably scrunching up his face in that weird way he did when he didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Fortunately, I cannot.” 

Cue offended squawks. Tadashi’s snickering next to him assured Kei that yes, it was exactly as funny as he thought it was. 

“Was that all?” Kei asked, annoyed when they showed no signs of leaving. 

“Yep!” Hinata squeaked, dragging Kageyama off. Kei elected to ignore them from there out. 

They ended up doing a practice game against each other, and it merely reinforced the fact that yes, Kei did need his glasses to be of any use in a game. He needed to see the details for blocking to work properly, and since he couldn’t, he was effectively working blind. Which didn’t work very well. 

Kageyama and Hinata seemed to get a real kick out of it, however, so Kei took to glaring in their direction any time he heard anything even remotely suspicious. 

It seemed to work, and the snickering subsided very quickly.

Luckily, practice ended without any further idiocy, and Kei hurried home with intentions to be able to see things again. As wonderful as it was not having to see the stupid faces Hinata and Kageyama would make, He’d like to see again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So you can thank my mom for this idea, well, that and the fact I forgot to put my glasses on this morning before I went downstairs. And all of this is based off personal experience, because yes, I am actually blind enough to not be able to see the ground if I’m standing up. I am also a foot shorter than Tsukishima. If you wanna talk to me, I have a discord! The code is pnQAF39!


End file.
